Le commencement
by Dethe
Summary: Ce qui arriva après les évènements du 2 Novembre 1983
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction

Chapitre 1

La journée avait été belle. Une magnifique journée de novembre qui serait sans doute suivit d'autres belles journées.

Les enfants du quartier jouèrent longtemps dans la rue cet après-midi du 2 novembre 1983.

Les équipes avaient rapidement été faîtes, 5 contre 4. L'équipe la moins nombreuse avait Andrew Smith, « Andy », avec eux. Il était le plus vieux du groupe, mais également le plus grand et le plus rapide. Même à 8 contre 1, Andy aurait pus gagner.

Ses cheveux couleur paille sautait régulièrement sur sa tête tandis qu'il courrait après le ballon. Il l'attrapa au vol avant de foncer vers le camp adverse.

Leurs éclats de voix, encourageant Andy ou essayant de le déstabiliser, retentissaient dans toute la rue, jusqu'à une maison non loin de là, blanche.

Si Andy avait levé la tête à ce moment là, il aurait pus voir qu'il était observé. Il aurait alors éclaté de rire et aurait couru jusqu'à la maison où il aurait été accueillit par une orangeade, comme d'habitude quand il regardait vers la maison des Winchester.

Sauf que ce jour-là, le soleil tapait vraiment fort, et ses yeux étaient couverts d'une fine pellicule humide. Il dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour la faire disparaître, sans succès. Il finit par se diriger vers l'ombre, s'asseyant sur le trottoir, repliant ses jambes trop longues sur le côté, jusqu'à ce que les cris de sa mère, Jodie Smith, ne l'appel pour lui annoncer que le dîner était servit.

Il partit alors vers sa maison à toute allure, voulant arriver le plus rapidement possible : il avait vu son père sortir le barbecue, et ne voulait pas se retrouver avec de la viande froide comme l'été dernier, quand il avait décidé qu'après tout, 5 minutes de plus ou de moins à finir la partie n'allait pas lui gâcher son repas. Seulement, il n'avait pas de montre, à ce moment là.

Derrière la grande fenêtre de la maison des Winchester se trouvait une femme approchant de la trentaine, préparant le repas du soir en regardant distraitement les enfants du quartier, souriant à leurs exclamations de joie.

C'était une très belle femme aux cheveux blonds et bouclés et aux yeux bleus. C'était sans aucun doute l'une des plus belles femmes du quartier, peut-être même la plus belle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, vers le petit garçon assit à la table du salon, ses cheveux blond foncés lui tombant devant les yeux tandis qu'il dessinait. Elle sourit affectueusement avant de se laver les mains, et une fois sa tâche finie, de remettre son alliance à sa place.

Elle passa ensuite une main dans les cheveux du garçonnet, se penchant pour voir ce qu'il dessinait, et lui embrassa la joue en le tenant du bout de ses longs doigts fins.

- C'est très joli, Dean, murmura-t-elle, et il tourna la tête pour lui adresser un magnifique sourire.

A ce moment là, elle se rendit compte que dans quelques années, ce ne serait plus à elle qu'il adresserait ce sourire, mais à des adolescentes qui glousseraient de plaisir en rougissant. Ce serait un très beau garçon, et son sourire ferait des ravages.

A cette pensée, elle sourit, même si son cœur se serra. Dean n'avait que 4 ans, mais déjà, elle sentait que ce moment fatidique où elle arrêterait d'être la femme de sa vie approchait à grand pas.

- Je reviens, d'accord ?

Il ne répondit pas, reportant son attention sur sa feuille.

Elle monta rapidement les escaliers et se rendit jusqu'à l'une des trois chambres de la maison, s'approchant du berceau trônant près de la fenêtre.

- Sammy ? Bébé ? C'est maman…

Elle tendit ses bras, y calant confortablement son fils.

- Tu as bien dormis Sam ?

Sam répondit à cette question par une sorte de gazouillement avant de se tortiller en ouvrant la bouche, donnant l'impression qu'il souriait.

- Tu as faim, Sammy ? C'est l'heure de manger, continua-t-elle tout en sortant de la chambre et en parcourant le couloir en sens inverse.

Dean n'était plus sur sa chaise quand elle revint dans le salon, mais elle ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure. Il devait sans doute être remonté dans sa chambre, ou alors partit aux toilettes.

Elle installa son dernier né dans sa chaise haute avant de sortir du frigo son dîner, et de, avec de longues minutes de patience, lui faire tout avaler, ce qui se révéla être une tâche difficile.

- Allez, Sammy, s'il te plait… tu es un grand garçon, tu as 6 mois aujourd'hui… tu peux bien ouvrir la bouche n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lui offrit alors le sourire qu'elle réservait à ses deux fils, et Sam obéit.

Le combat fini, elle le ramena dans sa chambre, avant de partir chercher Dean. Il était grand temps pour lui également de dîner.

Il était dans sa chambre, allongé sur la moquette bleu ciel, jouant avec ses petites voitures de toutes les couleurs, les alignant les unes derrière les autres, faisant une longue file silencieuse.

- Dean ?

Celui-ci releva la tête, un air interrogatif dans ses grands yeux verts.

- C'est l'heure de manger, Dean.

Il se leva, et elle lui tendit la main qu'il prit avec empressement. Ils descendirent l'escalier comme ça, main dans la main, sans un mot, jusqu'au salon où leurs 2 assiettes les attendait.

- Papa sera là quand ? fini par demander le garçon après trois bouchées.

- Bientôt. Il doit rester au garage un peu plus longtemps, mais il sera là pour te lire une histoire, tu verras.

- Promis ?

- Promis.

Cela dû suffire à Dean car il tourna la discussion vers un autre sujet, son sujet préféré quand ce n'était pas l'heure à laquelle allait rentrer son père : Sam.

- Et quand est-ce qu'il pourra marcher ?

- Bientôt.

- Bientôt comment ?

- Bientôt.

Il souffla de frustration, prenant une moue que sa mère trouva adorable, avant d'insister.

- Demain ?

- Non. Dans un peu plus longtemps.

- Après demain ?

- Non plus, sourit-elle. Il faut attendre qu'il ait un an, environ.

- Et quand est-ce qu'il aura un an ?

- Dans pas longtemps. Tu verras.

- On pourra jouer ensemble après ?

- Evidemment.

- Et il sera toujours joufflu ?

- Ca, j'en doute, rie-t-elle franchement. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je suis sûre que vous vous amuserez bien, tous les deux.

Elle se releva, enlevant l'assiette de la table, pour la poser dans l'évier.

- Dean, chéri, va mettre ton pyjama, lave-toi les dents, et après, rejoins-moi ici, d'accord ? On ira dire bonne nuit à Sammy.

Il disparut aussitôt à l'étage et elle en profita pour faire la vaisselle, sans prendre la peine de finir son dîner. Elle n'avait pas très faim, ce soir là, et était plutôt fatiguée. S'occuper de Sam et Dean une journée entière, et seule, n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait pus appeler des vacances.

- C'est bon.

- Alors, on y va.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre de son Sam.

- Allez, dis bonne nuit à ton frère.

D'un geste de la main automatique à présent, elle appuya sur l'interrupteur, éclairant la pièce. Elle posa Dean sur le sol qui courut jusqu'au berceau de son frère, posant ses pieds entres les barreaux avant de se pencher vers le bébé, déposant un baiser sur ses joues rebondies.

- Bonne nuit Sam.

Sa mère se pencha elle aussi, passant une main sur la tête de Sam, caressant ses cheveux duveteux.

- Bonne nuit mon amour.

Elle lui embrassa le front, avant de se redresser.

- Dean ?

Celui-ci se retourna à l'appel de son nom, avant de sauter sur ses pieds.

- Papa !

Il courut le rejoindre et son père le prit dans ses bras en riant. C'était un bel homme de type méditerranéen, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux sombres.

- Mon chéri… alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis, ton frère serait capable de jouer au football, tu crois ?

- Non, pas encore.

- Non ?

Sa mère sortit de la chambre en posant une main sur le bras de son mari.

- Tu t'occupes de lui ?

- D'accord.

Il sentit Dean poser sa tête dans son cou, ses cheveux lui chatouillant la peau, et il le sera contre lui en lui caressant le dos.

- Dors bien Sam.

Il ressortit en éteignant la lumière avant de conduire Dean jusqu'à sa chambre. Il tira les couvertures, laissant son fils s'installer confortablement avant d'attraper un livre posé sur la table de nuit et de s'installer sur le matelas en prenant le moins de place possible, et commença à lire l'histoire.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Dean s'endormit, après de longues minutes de papillonnement des yeux dans l'espoir de rester éveillé pour entendre la fin de son conte, que son père quitta la chambre, après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur le front, repoussant les mèches les plus longues, souriant affectueusement.

- Dors bien, Dean, murmura-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

Il alla jusqu'à sa chambre, où se trouvait sa femme, allongée dans le lit conjugale. Elle ne se redressa pas lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, et il comprit qu'elle dormait.

Ce fut les gémissements de Sam qui la réveilla. Elle ouvrit doucement et difficilement les yeux, observant quelques secondes les lumières rouges qui bougeaient sur « le téléphone », comme l'appellait Dean, avant d'allumer sa lampe de chevet.

- John ? murmura-t-elle en se retournant, passant une main là où aurait dû se trouver son mari.

Elle soupira avant de sortir du lit, et de parcourir le couloir obscur. Elle bailla avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Sam. Elle ne vit que le dos de la personne qui se trouvait devant le berceau, et passa une main devant ses yeux en murmurant.

- John… il a faim ?

- Chut…

- D'accord.

Elle repartit en sens inverse, avant de s'arrêter pour tourner la tête vers la lampe en face de l'escalier qui clignotait. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de tapoter dessus, du bout de l'ongle, le faisant tinter. La lumière redevint normale.

Elle était sur le point d'aller se recoucher pour enfin profiter de quelques heures de calme lorsqu'elle entendit quelque chose d'anormal. Des voix lointaines provenant du salon.

Lentement, le cœur battant, elle descendit quelques marches, pour trouver la télévision allumée, son mari endormit devant.

Son cœur rata un battement. Elle se retourna brusquement et commença à remonter les escaliers en courant, le plus vite possible.

- Sammy !

Enfin, elle sauta au-dessus de la dernière marche, posant sa main sur le mur pour la faire avancer plus vite.

- Sammy !

Dean ouvrit doucement les yeux lorsque sa mère passa en hurlant devant sa mère, mais il les referma aussitôt, se retournant au monde des songes.

Elle fonça dans le couloir, avant d'arriver jusqu'à la chambre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et elle s'arrêta brutalement, les bras encore en l'air. Elle poussa un hurlement.

John ouvrit brutalement les yeux, tournant la tête, le cri encore là, bien existant.

- Mary ?

Il se leva aussitôt, évitant la table basse avec souplesse.

- Mary !

Il refit le même chemin que sa femme quelques secondes plus tôt, passa devant la chambre de Dean qui cette fois-ci était bien réveillée, avant d'arriver à la chambre de son plus jeune enfant.

- Mary !

Il regarda autour de lui, entendant seulement les gazouillis de son fils. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la chambre.

Le cœur battant, il s'approcha du berceau.

- Alors Sammy… ça va ?

Il vit alors quelque chose tomber sur le drap à côté de la tête de Sam, et il y posa sa main. Il sentit que quelque chose était tombée sur sa main. C'était un liquide. Un liquide rouge, comme ce qui était tombé sur le drap quelques secondes plus tôt. Et ça venait d'en haut.

Avec lenteur, il releva la tête, et ce qu'il vit le fit tomber à terre.

Sa femme était là, comme collée au plafond, ses cheveux blonds étalés sur le mur blanc, le regard fixe et vide, la bouche encore ouverte, sûrement dû au hurlement qu'il avait entendu, et d'une pâleur atroce. Et, plus grave encore, au niveau de sa poitrine, sa robe de nuit blanche était entièrement rouge.

- Non ! Mary !

Au même moment, des flammes jaillirent, comme si elles sortaient du corps sans vie de Mary, brûlant le plafond.

- Non !

Sam se mit à hurler et pleurer, mais John était incapable de faire le moindre geste, la bouche grande ouverte, le corps tremblant malgré la chaleur suffocante de la pièce, les larmes menaçant de déborder de ses yeux.

Enfin, les hurlements de son bébé parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles, et il se releva brutalement, le prenant dans ses bras, l'entourant de sa couverture.

Il sortit précipitamment de la chambre, et faillit heurter Dean qui se tenait dans le couloir, les cheveux en bataille, son pyjama froissé. Son père s'accroupit à sa hauteur et déposa Sam dans ses bras.

- Tu vas emporter ton frère dehors aussi vite que tu peux ! Te retourne pas ! Allez, va-y Dean, cours !

Celui-ci acquiesça rapidement, l'esprit encore un peu embrumé par le sommeil. Il descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers, manquant de tomber en entraînant son frère dans sa chute, mais s'agrippa à la rampe et sauta les dernières marches, avant de foncer silencieusement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Ses jambes lui faisaient mal, et ses bras aussi, son frère n'arrêtant pas de gesticuler tout en pleurant, et il eu dû mal à ouvrir la porte, la poignée se trouvant bien au-dessus de sa tête.

Il y parvint tout de même et sortit à toute vitesse, ses pieds nus claquant sur le sol. Si la journée avait été chaude, la nuit, elle, était glaciale. Il frissonna, avant de s'arrêter dans sa course à la hauteur de la fenêtre de la chambre de son frère, et il put voir derrière les rideaux de la lumière orange, qui semblait bouger.

Soudain, ses pieds quittèrent le sol, et avant d'avoir comprit quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva dans les bras de son père, qui courait.

- Allez, venez !

La fenêtre explosa brutalement, envoyait un jais de flammes hors de la maison.

Cela rappela à Dean les bougies sur son gâteau d'anniversaire. Elles brillaient exactement pareil.

Ensuite, tout fut confus pour lui. Il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il s'en fichait. Il se contentait de fixer les flammes contre lesquelles se battaient les hommes avec ces drôles de casques, une épaisse couverture autour de lui, s'empêchant du mieux qu'il pouvait de frissonner.

« Oui, pensa-t-il alors. C'était comme les bougies d'anniversaire. »

Chapitre 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

La soirée parut drôlement longue à Dean. Il n'était jamais, pendant ses 4 ans d'existence, resté éveillé toute une nuit, même lorsque Sam était venu au monde. Il avait essayé, vraiment, mais avait fini par s'endormir sur la chaise en plastique inconfortable de la maternité.

Mais cette nuit là, c'était différent. Il voulait vraiment attendre que sa mère le rejoigne pour le serrer dans ses bras avant de laisser le sommeil le gagner. Il attendit plusieurs heures sur le canapé du salon des Smith. Il pouvait voir de sa place Sam dormir dans le berceau improvisé, et, étrangement, cela le réconforta.

- Dean ?

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers Jodie Smith, qui lui souriait gentiment.

- Quand est-ce que papa revient ?

- Bientôt. Il ne va pas tarder à venir vous chercher, Sam et toi. Ca va aller.

- Et maman ?

- Et si tu dormais un peu ? Tu dois être épuisé.

C'était vrai, il avait beaucoup de mal à garder les yeux ouverts, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était.

- Je veux attendre maman pour dormir, décida-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en prenant une moue adorable.

- Comme tu veux, murmura-t-elle.

_Elle semblait triste_, réalisa Dean. _Pourquoi ?_

- Tu es triste ?

- Quoi ? Heu… tu devrais dormir, Dean. Vraiment. Je vais me recoucher. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à demander. Si Sam se réveille, ou si tu… viens juste me réveiller, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Bonne nuit. Essaie de dormir.

Elle semblait vraiment bouleversée. Après un dernier coup d'œil vers la fenêtre qui donnait vers la rue sombre de Lawrence, elle remonta se coucher. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un rêve, après tout. Elle allait se réveiller en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait eu aucun incendie. Qu'il n'y avait pas deux enfants qui avaient perdu leur mère dans son salon.

Dean quitta silencieusement le canapé assez peu confortable pour s'approcher de Sam. Son père lui avait dit qu'il allait vite revenir, qu'il devait juste suivre ces drôles d'hommes avec leurs drôles de questions, et qu'ils partiraient vite tous les trois.

« Tous les trois… ».

_Papa devait vraiment être fatigué pour ne plus savoir compter. Papa, maman, lui, et Sammy. Ca faisait quatre. Et puis… lui aussi semblait être triste. _

Décidément, Dean avait l'impression de ne plus rien comprendre. C'était sans doute la fatigue qui lui embrumait l'esprit. Oui, c'était la seule réponse possible.

Il reprit lentement place sur le canapé, ramena la couverture épaisse sur son petit corps avant de fixer la lumière sur la table.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre ce que c'était.

Une bougie. Une bougie fabriquée maladroitement, qui brillait dans les ténèbres. Une bougie avec une inscription dégoulinante qui était bien visible.

**Pour la meilleure des mamans du monde. Andy**

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de s'endormir.

_Il était dans son lit, il rêvait des choses dont rêve les enfants de son âge. Ces rêves dont, une fois adulte, on ne se souvient plus, parce qu'ils n'ont plus aucun sens. Il dormait paisiblement, jusqu'à ce que des cris ne le réveillent._

_- Sammy ! _

_Ses paupières se soulèvent pour immédiatement se refermer, et il continu son rêve._

_Un autre cri, déchirant, le fait sursauter. Un œil ouvert attentif, l'autre fermé encore dans son sommeil, il écoute, à deux doigts de s'endormir, lorsque des pas le tire complètement de ses songes._

_- Mary !_

_Il entend une porte s'ouvrir, et il sort du lit. Ses pieds sont froids, le sol encore plus._

_- Mary ! _

_Sa main se pose sur sa poignée qu'il abaisse lentement. Il hésite. Est-ce qu'il doit sortir ? Ou retourner dans son lit ?_

_Ce fut finalement un autre cri qui le décida._

_- Non ! Mary !_

_La peur commence à monter, et il s'avance dans le couloir, qui, étrangement, n'est plus aussi sombre que la seconde précédente. Il se dépêche de courir jusqu'à la chambre de son frère, mais une forme manque de le heurter, et…_

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Dean cligna des yeux, son cœur battant encore fortement à cause de son cauchemar. Au-dessus de lui se tenait un autre enfant, ses cheveux couleurs paille en bataille.

- Quoi ?

- Comment tu t'appelles ? répéta Andrew Smith, légèrement irrité.

- Dean.

- T'as quel âge ?

- 4 ans.

- Et l'autre pleurnichard là-bas, c'est qui ?

Dean tourna la tête vers le pleurnichard en question, qui se tortillait en braillant.

- C'est Sam. Mon petit frère, ajouta-t-il avec fierté.

- Tu peux lui dire de se taire ? Il m'a réveillé, et maintenant, ça va être impossible de me rendormir.

- Andrew !

D'un même mouvement, les deux enfants tournèrent la tête vers Mme. Smith, les mains sur les hanches, fixant son fils, désapprobatrice.

- Ce n'est pas une manière de parler, Andrew !

- M'man, il m'a réveillé !

- Et tu as été réveiller Dean ?

Andrew se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de s'installer sur le canapé, décalant les jambes de Dean au passage, l'obligeant à s'asseoir.

- Au fait, mon c'est Andy, se présenta-t-il.

- Salut… murmura Dean en retour, en se frottant les yeux, tandis que Jodie prenait Sam dans ses bras et l'emmenait avec elle dans la cuisine.

Andy alluma la télévision, et porta toute son attention sur ses dessins animés. Dean, lui, regarda autour de lui, et son regard se posa sur la bougie. La cire avait entièrement fondue.

Avec souplesse, il quitta son lit de fortune et se rendit à la cuisine où Sam buvait un biberon.

- Tu as faim, Dean ?

- Non… Maman rentre quand ?

Jodie parut très embarrassée. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains en bataille avant de regarder, par habitude, l'heure sur le cadran du four. 5 heures 24.

- Et si tu retournais dans le salon, pour regarder la télévision ? Et je te servirais ton petit déjeuner, d'accord ?

- D'accord… et maman viendra après ?

- Je suis sûre que ton papa ne va pas tarder.

Ce n'était pas sa question, mais la réponse lui plu quand même. Il voulait son papa, lui aussi.

Il retourna au point de départ : le canapé. Andy y était toujours assis, occupé à se mordiller les ongles, le regard fixé sur l'écran de la télévision, ses jambes trop longues repliées sous ses fesses.

La fatigue et l'irritation du moment étaient passées, et, naturellement, il se poussa pour laisser de la place au petit garçon qui s'installa confortablement.

- Tu aimes jouer au baseball ?

- J'y joue avec papa parfois, dans le jardin. Je t'ai déjà vu y jouer, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

- Ouais… tu pourras jouer avec nous, si tu veux ? A mon avis, d'ici deux ou trois ans, tu pourras tous les battre.

- Pourquoi pas tout de suite ? marmonna-t-il, la bouche pâteuse.

- T'es… drôlement petit.

Dean lui jeta un petit coup d'œil étonné, et Andrew ne pus s'empêcher de rigoler.

Jodie revint dans le salon, et installa Sam dans son lit, et il s'endormit immédiatement. C'était ça l'avantage avec les tous petits…

Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers les deux autres.

Andrew fixait la télévision avec intensité, ses doigts dans sa bouche, ses cheveux semblants se balancer sur sa tête lorsqu'il la bougeait.

Dean, lui, avait ses jambes à demies pliées, la tête sur l'accoudoir, jetant des coups d'œil sur la télévision, Andrew, et la bougie sur la table. Il semblait épuisé, et elle eu un pincement au cœur à cette vue. Elle rejoignit rapidement la cuisine et prépara quatre petits déjeuners. Son mari ne tarderait pas à se réveiller pour aller au travail, et Andy avait école… même si elle ne pensait pas l'y mettre aujourd'hui. Même si c'était moins marquant sur son visage que sur celui de Dean, il était épuisé, lui aussi.

- Jodie ? Tu es déjà réveillée ?

Elle se réveilla pour voir arriver son mari, déjà habillé pour partir travailler.

- Oui… Sam pleurait.

- Je n'ai pas entendu…

- Et bien, la dernière fois qu'Andrew nous a réveillé au milieu de la nuit… date. Je préparais le petit déjeuner.

- Désolé, mais je n'aurais pas le temps pour un petit déjeuner. On vient de m'appeler je dois être au bureau dans… 30 minutes. Je prendrais un café une fois là-bas.

Il posa une main sur son épaule avant de l'embrasser rapidement et de sortir sans bruit. Elle mettait sa main à couper qu'Andy n'avait même pas remarqué que son père venait de partit.

Elle revint 5 minutes plus tard avec un plateau couvert de nourriture, qu'elle plaça sur la table basse, avant de remonter s'habiller.

Elle passa d'abord sous la douche, puis s'habilla rapidement avant de passer par la chambre de son fils pour y ranger rapidement ses affaires. Elle alla ensuite jusqu'au bureau de son mari, et regarda l'heure. Il était encore trop tôt.

Elle s'installa nonchalamment dans le fauteuil, tournant sur elle-même quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir un tiroir, faisant courir ses doigts sur les dossiers, et en tira un au hasard.

Mick Smith travaillait dans une société fabriquant des imprimantes. Rien de bien intéressant, et cela se voyait dans les dossiers que Jodie avait sous les yeux.

Enfin, le moment qu'elle attendait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà arriva. Cela faisait plus d'une demie heure que son mari était partit lorsqu'elle attrapa le téléphone, et, le cœur battant, tapa le numéro du bureau de Mick.

Ce fut la boîte vocale qui lui répondit, monotone.

_Il est peut-être en train de boire son café… oui, il boit son café._

Jodie voulait vraiment y croire. Elle voulait rester optimiste. Une part d'elle même était encore amoureuse de son mari, et elle le savait. C'était comme une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui murmurait sans cesse : pense à Andy… pense à Andy…

Finalement, elle laissa cette part d'elle même la submerger, et elle retourna au salon.

Andy mangeait, bavardant gaiement avec Dean, toute trace de sa mauvaise humeur disparue. Celui-ci tenait Sam dans ses bras. Il devait s'être réveillé, et Jodie, plongée dans ses pensées, ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Tu crois que ma maman va bientôt venir ?

- Oui… c'est ce que font les mamans, je crois. Elles font ce qu'elles pensent être le mieux, toujours.

- Elle me manque.

- Elle va venir te chercher. Elle doit être avec ton père…

C'était une conversation silencieuse. Jodie voyait leurs lèvres bouger, mais elle n'entendit pas la conversation en entier.

« Elles font ce qu'elles pensent être le mieux, toujours. ».

Elle se retourna, et grimpa l'escalier à toute vitesse. Le souffle court, elle appela la secrétaire de Michael.

- Allô ? Je voudrais parler à mon mari. Il ne répond pas au téléphone. Comment ça il n'est pas au travail ? Il m'a dit qu'on l'avait appelé pour qu'il vienne en avance… 3 jours de congés ? Bien sûre ! J'avais oublié ! Excusez-moi… bonne journée, à vous aussi. Au revoir.

Elle reposa le combiné en respirant profondément. Dean et Sam allaient vivre sans leur mère, pour toujours. Un mort, ça ne revient pas.

Andrew, à partir de maintenant, vivrait sans son père, mais un parent divorcé, ça peut revenir, pour voir les matchs de baseball et pour les anniversaires.

« Elles font ce qu'elles pensent être le mieux, toujours. »

Elle espérait vraiment avoir prit la meilleure décision possible. Après tout, presque un enfant sur deux avait des parents divorcés. En revanche, peu d'entres eux avaient un parent mort.

Une nouvelle fois, une vague de tristesse s'empara d'elle. Quand elle pensait à ces deux enfants qui ne savaient même pas que leur mère était morte. Cela lui avait brisé le cœur quand Dean lui avait demandé quand rentrerait sa mère.

Ce fut le bruit de la sonnerie qui la tira de ses pensées sombres. Elle descendit rapidement l'escalier et ouvrit la porte, se retrouvant nez à nez avec John Winchester.

- John…

- Bonjour, Jodie.

Il semblait épuisé, ses traits étaient tirés, et il semblait surtout triste… terriblement triste. Et il y avait également autre chose dans son regard… elle n'aurait su dire quoi exactement, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne préférait pas le savoir. Ses yeux lui faisaient peur, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait John, elle le trouva effrayant.

Evidement, lorsqu'on perdait sa femme, on devait sûrement ressembler à l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

Avec un pincement au cœur, Jodie pensa que si s'était elle qui était morte, si c'était sa maison qui avait brûlé, alors Michael n'aurait pas eu l'air aussi triste. Peut-être aurait-il été soulagé ?

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser qu'elle voulait qu'ils partent immédiatement, tous les 3, pour lui enlever ses pensées de la tête. Il fallait qu'elle fasse sa valise, à elle et Andrew, et…

- Je suis venu chercher Dean et Sam.

- Evidement. Je vais les chercher. Attendez ici.

Avec raideur, elle rejoignit le salon.

- Maman ?

Andrew la regardait, une expression étrange sur le visage.

- Maman ? Ca va pas ?

Dean tourna la tête, interrogatif, les yeux gonflés par le manque de sommeil, et il la dévisagea en silence.

- Ton père est là, annonça-t-elle avec plus de dureté qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner. Il sauta sur ses jambes et courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, où il sera son père dans ses bras.

Jodie prit Sam dans ses bras et l'amena jusqu'à son père qui le prit délicatement, et, sans un mot, commença à marcher vers sa voiture. Andy sortit sur le porche, lui aussi, et fit un signe de la main à Dean qui lui sourit rapidement, tout content d'avoir retrouvé son père pour se rendre compte que sa mère n'était pas là. Ou peut-être qu'il l'avait remarqué, et qu'il préférait ne pas y penser…

John installa avec soin Sam dans son espèce de siège auto avant d'attacher Dean à l'arrière, et de prendre lui-même place derrière le volant.

Il tourna rapidement la clé, enclencha la clignotant et commença à rouler sans un regard en arrière.

Jodie suivit la voiture des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dépasse la maison des Winchester.

Dean regardait les maisons de son quartier défiler sous ses yeux, comptant jusqu'au moment où il verrait sa propre maison. Enfin, elle apparu.

Elle n'était plus blanche. S'il n'avait pas compté, il ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Sa maison pourtant si belle était aujourd'hui complètement ravagée par les flammes de la veille.

Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement pourquoi, et il se retourna jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir voir la maison dans laquelle il avait toujours vécu.

Jodie fixa la maison longtemps, absorbée par sa contemplation des marques noires qu'avaient laissé les flammes. Une boule monta dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer, et elle ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle était épuisée. Andrew était épuisé.

- Andy, chéri, va faire ta valise, murmura-t-elle, sa voix s'échappant douloureusement de ses lèvres.

- On part en vacances ?

- Non. On part. C'est tout.

- Et papa ?

- On part sans papa, chéri.

Elle rentra dans la maison, le cœur lourd.

Dean avait longuement essayé de parler, de poser cette question qui lui tenait tant à cœur, mais après avoir vu ce qu'il restait de sa maison, c'était comme si les mots refusaient de sortir.

Il essaya plusieurs fois, inspirant entre chaque tentative, la respiration sifflante.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de crier mais personne ne l'entendait.

Des larmes de frustrations commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues mais John ne quitta pas son regard de la route.

« Sammy ! Sammy ! » Un hurlement déchirant. Et après, « Mary ! Mary ! Non, Mary ! ».

Eux, ils avaient pu hurler. Sam hurlait toutes les nuits. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas poser une simple question ?

C'était la première fois que Dean avait l'impression d'être en colère à ce point là. Evidement, comme tous les enfants, ils avaient déjà piqué des crises abominables, mais la colère qu'il ressentait à ce moment là n'avait rien à voir avec ses colères de bambins.

- Dean ? Tout va bien, chéri.

Cette voix, il la connaissait. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Sa mère le regardait, souriante, sur le siège passager, à sa gauche.

- Tu sais parler, non ? Dean ?

En reniflant, Dean essuya ses larmes avant de sourire à sa mère, d'un petit sourire, mais d'un sourire malgré tout.

- Papa ?

Les mots sortirent enfin. Sa voix lui sembla étrange.

- Mmm ?

Son père paraissait être de mauvaise humeur, et il hésita à continuer. Sa mère l'encouragea d'un sourire maternel.

- On va chercher maman ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Dean commença à se demander s'il devait reposer sa question. Le silence paraissait bien long. Même Sam restait immobile, comme s'il voulait écouter la réponse.

Inquiet, il tourna la tête vers sa mère, qui lui sourit gentiment.

- Pa…

- Non.

Sam recommença à se tortiller dans son siège, et émit une sorte de gazouillis. Pour la première fois, Dean le trouva irritant. Il résista bravement à l'envie de lui mettre sa main dans la figure.

- Papa ?

Il sentit une forme d'émotion dans sa voix. Il détesta ça.

- Dean. Tais-toi.

C'était la première fois que son père lui parlait comme ça. D'habitude, il lui parlait gentiment, en souriant et en se baissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Là, c'était juste un homme austère, cramponné à son volant, tellement fort que les jointures de ses mains avaient blanchi.

La voiture tourna, et emprunta un pont où il n'y avait personne. Une nouvelle fois, l'Impala changea de direction, s'approchant d'une immense prairie, et de plusieurs secousses à la pelle.

- Dean, attend ici.

CLAC !

Juste une portière qui se referme, et puis le silence. Un silence pesant et angoissant.

Dean détacha sa ceinture afin de chercher une position plus confortable sur la banquette arrière.

Ses yeux se fermaient tout seul, et plus d'une fois, la fatigue faillit le submerger, mais à chaque fois, il cligna des yeux à de nombreuses reprises, jusqu'à en avoir presque mal.

Le silence était toujours là.

Ses jambes pliées contre sa poitrine, la tête posée contre le fauteuil, il fixait un point imaginaire devant lui.

Un point brillant, comme une étoile, qui se mit à bouger, ondulant entre les sièges jusqu'à se poser entre les mèches de ses cheveux, et de s'éteindre.

Bonne nuit.

Il y avait à Lawrence une dizaine de cabines téléphoniques, éparpillées dans les différents quartiers.

Les enfants de la ville avaient de nombreux plaisirs : jouer au baseball ou au football dans la rue, acheter des glaces avec leurs parents, se faire passer pour malade afin de rater l'école, et décrocher les combinés des cabines téléphoniques afin d'écouter le TUT-TUT-TUT caractéristique puis de sortir discrètement sans raccrocher, pour pouvoir regarder, cachés derrière des buissons, les téléphones pendrent au bout de leurs longs fils entortillés jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un replace le combiné à sa place.

Alors, ils recommençaient.

Jodie Smith avait garé sa petite voiture blanche depuis plus de 10 minutes devant l'une des cabines téléphoniques de la ville. Le moteur tournait toujours, la radio chantait encore, et elle sentait le regard d'Andrew sur son dos.

- Andy, chéri, je reviens tout de suite. Ne bouge pas.

Elle sortit avec souplesse de la voiture et se dirigea vers la cabine à 20 mètres d'elle.

Andrew enleva sa ceinture de sécurité et se glissa jusqu'à siège passager, où, agenouillé, il regarda sa mère entrer dans l'une de ses « aires de jeux ».

Le combiné avait été décroché par Alexander Wilson 5 minutes avant l'arrivée de Jodie. Il attendait derrière un banc en ricanant que Mme. Smith ressorte pour qu'il puisse refaire tomber le combiné en murmurant un petit : oups ! ironique.

Jodie se pencha légèrement pour attraper le combiné, et glissa quelques pièces dans la fente créée à cet effet, et de taper un numéro qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts.

Elle savait déjà qu'elle allait tomber sur le répondeur, et étrangement, elle trouvait ça presque excitant.

- Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Michael et Jodie Smith. Nous ne sommes pas là pour le moment, mais laissez un message, et nous vous rappellerons. Merci.

Entendre sa voix alors que ses lèvres restent immobiles aussi avait quelque chose d'étrange et d'amusant, même. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de rire. Parce que tout ça n'avait en réalité rien d'amusant. Ca ne l'avait jamais été.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et plaça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille avant de commencer à parler.

- Bon… heu… Mick, si tu…

Son front se posa contre la vitre de la cabine, et elle prit de nouveau une profonde inspiration.

- Michael, si tu écoutes ce message, c'est que tu es rentré, et… que tu as remarqué que la maison est vide. J'aurais voulu te dire au revoir face à face, mais… je crois que c'est plus facile de laisser un message.

Elle eu un petit rire nerveux, et dû résister à l'envi de rentrer chez elle, de supprimer le message et d'attendre sagement le retour de son mari.

- Alors… je prends Andy avec moi. Ca ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes de toute manière. Si ça t'intéresse, sache que je vais l'emmener voir sa tante, au Texas. On va y rester quelques temps… je vais chercher un travail, et… je suis sûre qu'il va adorer le Texas. Alors, si tu veux m'appeler… je ne serais pas arrivée avant… demain midi, je pense. Alors, appelle-moi… après-demain. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle. Tu as le numéro dans le carnet noir, dans la commode du salon, troisième tiroir… Je… je vais y aller alors. J'espère que tu appelleras, Mick. Et… au revoir. Au revoir, Michael.

Elle raccrocha brutalement, le souffle court.

- Oui, au revoir… murmura-t-elle avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

Elle décida de quitter la ville le plus rapidement possible. Elle appellerait sa sœur plus tard. Après tout, il était seulement un peu plus de midi.

Elle sortit de la cabine et s'engouffra rapidement dans sa voiture. Andy avait depuis longtemps rejoint sagement son siège à l'arrière.

- Andy, ça te plairait d'aller voir tes cousins, au Texas ?

C'était la dernière fois qu'Andrew Smith voyait Lawrence. Il vivrait les quelques années qui lui restait à vivre au Texas, dans un ranch, loin des parties de football dans la rue sous une chaleur étouffante.

Quand à Jodie… elle retournerait 3 fois à Lawrence. Son fils n'en saurait jamais rien.

La première fois aurait lieu 2 mois plus tard, pour son divorce. La deuxième fois, un an et demi plus tard, après un appel de son ex mari, qui voulait lui parler. Elle resterait chez lui pendant plus d'un mois, se remémorant les bons moments passés avec lui. Et la troisième et dernière fois, pour identifier le corps du père de son enfant dont elle était retombée amoureuse 5 mois plus tôt.

Elle rentrerait au Texas, et son fils ne saurait jamais que son père était mort.

En ce jour du 3 novembre 1983, ni Jodie ni Andrew ne pouvaient imaginer ces choses là.

Andrew n'avait pas conscience qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais son père.

Jodie n'avait pas conscience que l'homme qu'elle avait épousé et qui l'avait trompé tant de fois allait de nouveau la reprendre dans ses filets.

Tout ce qu'elle savait à ce moment là, c'était qu'elle était coincée dans un embouteillage monstre. Le déjeuner ne serait pas pour bientôt.

Alexander Wilson attendit une dizaine de minutes avant de sortir de sa cachette. Il avait encore à l'esprit la fois où le barman du quartier l'avait surpris à faire tomber le combiné dans le vide. Il avait dû courir « pendant au moins 3 mois ».

Cette fois-ci, il sauta au-dessus du banc à la peinture écaillée en regardant autour de lui. Une fois sûr d'être seul, il courut jusqu'à la cabine. En treize enjambées, il y était.

La porte se referma derrière lui en grinçant, et il jeta des coups d'œil rapide autour de lui avant, d'un geste rapide et précis de la main, faire tomber le combiné dans le vide.

- Oups !

Dean ouvrit les yeux lentement. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui l'avait réveillé : Sam, qui pleurait.

L'esprit encore un peu embrumé, il se tortilla jusqu'à son petit frère qui criait dans son siège, pleurant à gorge déployé, le visage couvert de larmes.

- Sammy ? marmonna-t-il en tendant sa main pour prendre celle de Sam.

Les doigts potelés du bébé se refermèrent sur les siens, si longs et fins en comparaison, et pendant quelques secondes, Dean eut l'illusion d'un moment parfait : Sam, lui, son père, sa mère.

Seulement, lorsqu'il releva la tête, il était seul. Dehors, la nuit était tombée.

- Papa ?

Sam pleurait encore. La seule lumière était celle des étoiles qu'il apercevait par les vitres des portières.

- Papa ?

Il retira rapidement sa main de celle de son frère, et attrapa la poignée, pour l'abaisser rapidement tout en la poussant, et étant entraîné dans l'effort, il se retrouva la tête dans l'herbe avant d'avoir pus dire « ouf ! ».

Il se redressa précautionneusement, et commença à avancer à quatre pattes, la tête trop basse pour voir quoi que ce soit, avançait à l'aveuglette.

- Papa !

La panique commença doucement à l'envahir. Il se retourna, pour ne voir rien d'autre que l'herbe sèche, se balançant doucement.

La lune brillait au dessus de sa tête.

- Papa ?

Il jeta des coups d'œil de tous les côtés, sentant son cœur battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine.

Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues, jusqu'à son cou qu'elles dévalèrent, le faisant frissonner.

- Papa !

Il se releva brutalement, et se mit à courir, avant de trébucher quelques secondes plus tard. Sa cheville s'était accrochée à ce qu'il pensait être une racine. En réalité, c'était un serpent inoffensif qui rampa rapidement loin de son gêneur.

Il avait l'impression d'entendre des chuchotements autour de lui, même des sifflements. S'il avait été plus âgé, il aurait essayé de respirer plus calmement. Il se serait convaincu que tous ces bruits n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination et de sa peur. Même si c'était un mensonge.

Seulement, il avait 4 ans.

- Papaaaaaaaaaaa !

Son corps se mit à trembler de façon incontrôlable, ses pleurs n'arrangeant rien. Il réussit au prix d'un effort surhumain à s'allonger et de rester immobile, retenant sa respiration, essayant de se calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait, ce qui, au contraire, ne le fit que paniquer d'avantage.

Il entendit alors d'autres pleurs. Ce n'était pas les siens. Il en était certain. Ces pleurs là, il les connaissait par cœur à présent.

- Sammy ?

Il roula sur le côté, et se releva, regardant autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le noir.

- Sammy ?

Hésitant, il s'approcha de l'origine des pleurs, droit devant lui, pressant le pas au fur et à mesure. Soudain, il n'y eu plus rien. Plus rien que le noir. Un noir béant et silencieux.

- Sammy ?

Sa voix tremblait, mais il n'en prit pas conscience. Son corps tremblait, il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Un hurlement, puis du silence. Et ensuite, une maison en feu, et sa maman qui disparaît.

Là, il y avait eu le hurlement. Le silence était là.

Il chercha des yeux des flammes, ou même juste de la fumée. Mais il n'y avait rien.

- Sammy !

Il se mit à courir avant même d'avoir recommencé à réfléchir. Il courut sans réellement le remarquer. Rien ne changeait autour de lui. C'était comme si on l'avait entouré d'un rideau noir. Partout où il allait, il n'y aurait jamais que le rideau.

Soudain, il heurta quelque chose, qui le fit tomber en arrière.

Il atterrit sur les fesses, le souffle court, le dos retenu par l'herbe épaisse.

- Dean ?

La forme se pencha, jusqu'à lui attraper le menton.

- Dean ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Papa ?

John l'attrapa par le bras, le relevant rapidement et durement.

- Je t'avais dis de ne pas sortir !

- Je…

- Non ! Tu obéis, Dean !

Ses mains se posèrent sur son épaule. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il trouva ces mains drôlement grandes et dures. Quelques années plus tard, il se rappellerait de ce moment. De ces mains qu'il trouvait grandes. A ce moment là, il les trouverait petites, et se demanderait vaguement si son père avait vraiment eu de si grandes mains à une époque.

Mais à ce moment là, il semblait près à s'effondrer son la poigne de son père.

- Papa… Sammy, il…

La main de son père quitta son épaule pour attraper son poignet, et le tirer derrière lui. Dean essaya de suivre tant bien que mal, mais ses pieds glissèrent à de nombreuses reprises. Il était sûr que s'il se regardait dans un miroir… Maman n'allait pas être contente.

A cette pensée, il redressa la tête.

- Papa ? murmura-t-il, hésitant.

Une sorte de grognement lui répondit.

- Maman… où elle est ? Elle me manque…

Il avait prit un ton geignard, et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. John soupira, avant de passer une main sur son visage, et de se baisser à la hauteur de son fils.

- Elle est morte, Dean. Tu ne la reverras plus. Elle est partie.

Le lit était tout sauf confortable. Chez lui, le lit l'était. Le matelas était moelleux.

Il changea une nouvelle fois de position dans le lit, essayant par tous les moyens de s'endormir, sans succès. Il entendit sa mère soupirer dans le lit voisin, et il se redressa pour la regarder dormir.

Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il avait arrêté de faire des cauchemars sur des monstres cachés sous son lit ou dans son placard, et de ce fait, de dormir dans le lit de sa mère et de son père, entre eux deux, en sécurité. Il avait presque oublié ce que cela pouvait lui faire de regarder sa mère dormir. C'était reposant, tranquillisant, même.

D'un bond silencieux, Andy sortit du lit, et sortit de la chambre.

Le motel était calme. S'il avait collé l'oreille contre la porte voisine de la sienne, il n'aurait entendu que des respirations.

Il marcha jusqu'à la boutique près de l'accueil, et s'installa à l'entrée, devant la porte coulissante, s'amusant quelques secondes à tendre le bras pour la regarder glisser. Rapidement, ça devint ennuyeux.

Malgré une journée plutôt chaude, la nuit était glacée, et il finit par retourner à sa chambre. Il se glissa sous sa couette et passa son bras sous sa tête, ignorant la douleur. « Ca tirait ». C'est ce qu'il aurait pus dire. Mais il garda le silence, se contentant de froncer les sourcils en se mordant les lèvres.

Andrew n'avait jamais pensé dormir une nuit dans un motel. Ca, c'était ce qui arrivait dans les films. Les héros dormaient dans des motels pourris, et sans se plaindre. « Ouah ! »

En réalité, il dormirait de nombreuses fois dans différents motels au long de sa vie, sans trouver ça tellement exceptionnel. C'était ce genre de chose que les gens appréciaient chez Andy. Il s'habituait à tout. Au bout de quelques années, bien sur. Mais il s'habituait.

Le bout de ses pieds touchait le mur froid. Il sentait à travers ses chaussettes les défauts, la peinture plus ou moins épaisse à certains endroits, le mur plus ou moins lisse… le genre de chose que personne ne s'embêterait à examiner à 1 heure du matin, surtout avec les pieds. Surtout quand on vient de nous annoncer que sa mère est morte.

Il y avait plusieurs solutions, dans ce genre de cas, qui pouvait se ranger dans deux catégories.

Soit, on en parlait. On hurlait sa douleur. On allait consulter un psy. On écrivait une longue lettre à lire sur la tombe, le jour de l'enterrement. On se parlait tout seul, se remémorant les bons et les moins bons moment passés avec le mort.

Soit… on ne parlait pas, tout simplement. On restait silencieux.

Dean choisit la deuxième solution. Du haut de ses 4 ans, il décida que ne pas en parler était plus simple. Comme si le silence pouvait le raccrocher à ça : maman est en vie, maman est en vie. Comme si, s'il disait la vérité à voix haute, alors elle mourrait une deuxième fois. Et il ne voulait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre de nouveau. Car il en était certain. Elle n'était pas morte dans son lit, d'une crise cardiaque dont elle n'aurait même pas eu conscience.

Il y avait eu des flammes. Et les flammes, ça faisait mal. Il s'en rappelait très bien. Elle lui attrapait toujours les mains lorsqu'il les approchait des flammes pour les toucher. « Les flammes, ça fait mal, chéri. » Une fois, elle n'était pas arrivée à temps. Il se rappelait encore d'avoir hurler à la mort pendant presque 2 heures.

Alors, il choisit le silence. Un silence simple. Plus aucuns soucis. Juste du silence.

Avec lenteur, il tourna la tête. Il y avait une bougie sur la table basse, un peu plus loin. Dean avait toujours eu « un peu peur du noir ». Il lui était arrivé de finir sa nuit dans le lit de ses parents. Mais là… ça ne risquait plus d'arriver.

Une nouvelle fois, il sentit la colère l'envahir. Comme dans la voiture, quand ils étaient passés devant son ancienne maison, et qu'il avait essayé de parler. Oui, le silence était mieux. Vraiment. Ca empêchait beaucoup de souffrance et de temps perdu.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il quitta son lit. Son corps tout entier tremblait.

Une dizaine d'années plus tard, quand il repensa à ce moment, il se trouva presque ridicule. Il avait haï une flamme. Une stupide bougie, comme il en existe des milliers dans le monde. Il avait voulu pouvoir tuer le feu. Ridicule.

Rapidement, presque d'un coup de poing, sa main percuta la bougie qui alla s'écraser contre le mur en face. Le verre explosa, la cire se sépara en plusieurs morceaux, et la flamme dansante disparue.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire triomphant. Il sauta en arrière, atterrissant dans le lit avec bruit. Mais personne dans la chambre ne se réveilla. Tant mieux.

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard. J'avais prévu de poster le chapitre il y a plus d'une semaine, mais je suis partie en voyage scolaire, après il y a eu le pont… enfin bon, maintenant, je l'ai enfin posté ! Hourraaaaaa ! **

**La suite devrait arriver ce week-end… normalement ? **

**Dethe**


	4. Chapter 4

**On m'a fait remarqué que pour l'instant, Dean ne s'occupait pas beaucoup de Sam. En fait, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais ça devait être mon inconscient qui me chuchotait à l'oreille : laisse-le pleurer et mourir de faim ! **

**Et oui, je n'aime pas beaucoup Sam, je le trouve assez agaçant… mais si je le laissais mourir, alors il n'y aurait pas d'histoire ! Donc, normalement, quelqu'un devrait le nourrir dans ce chapitre-ci… peut-être… on verra bien !**

**Et pour ceux qui se posent la question, Andrew et sa mère vont rester dans l'histoire, comme une sorte de comparaison, d'histoire parallèle… Mais ils ne devraient pas recroiser réellement Dean and co'. Et au fait, je ne l'ai pas dis, mais le motel dans lequel se trouve John, Dean, Sam, Jodie et Andrew est en réalité le même. **

**Au fait, je tiens à préciser qu'il vaut mieux ne pas trop espérer recevoir les chapitres à la date que j'annonce, sinon, il risque d'y avoir des déçus ! **

**Dethe**

Chapitre 4

- Le soleil est une étoile de…

L'écran de la télévision devint noir. Dean jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

Son père avait quitté la chambre quelques heures plus tôt, lui laissant de quoi manger, Sam et lui.

Le plus jeune des Winchester s'était depuis longtemps rendormit, et le seul bruit dans la chambre était sa respiration lente.

Dean se leva d'un bond et s'installa sur la chaise contre la table, tirant vers lui le paquet de céréales que son père avait laissé à cet effet. Il en prit une poignée qu'il mâcha avec lenteur, fixant un point devant lui, réfléchissant tout en avalant.

Les flammes avaient dévoré sa maison. Elles lui avaient également prit sa mère. Et après ? Qu'est-ce qui suivait ? Qui allait être le prochain à partir ?

Malgré ses 4 ans, Dean savait que quelque chose se passait. Cela faisait plus de deux mois que son père les traînait, Sam et lui, de ville en ville, de motel en motel…

La seule chose qu'il y avait en commun, c'était le silence. Partout, il n'y avait que le silence. A quoi ça servait de parler, après tout ? Ca n'avait pas sauvé sa mère d'hurler, et les cris de son père ne l'avaient pas empêché de partir.

_La vie est injuste, et après on meurt._

Il se rappelait vaguement avoir entendu ça quelque part, avant, il y a longtemps. Il n'avait pas compris ces paroles à l'époque, et même maintenant, il n'était pas sûr d'y comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Ce fut les cris de Sam qui le sortit de ses pensées. Son petit frère se tortillait dans tous les sens, pleurant de toutes ses forces, ses yeux brillants fixant Dean qui se leva avec souplesse en soupirant.

Son père avait prit quelques minutes pour lui expliquer comment nourrir Sam et le changer, avant de disparaître, lors des premiers jours de motel.

Il attrapa rapidement le biberon chaud et son frère qu'il porta jusqu'au canapé. Là, il le fit boire en tapotant son épaule avec ses doigts pour faire le rythme de l'une des chansons que son père adorait mettre dans la voiture lorsqu'il pensait que Dean dormait.

Sam finit rapidement son biberon mais recommença à pleurer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sammy ? murmura Dean d'une voix rauque à force de ne pas avoir parlé. Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu veux quoi ?

Evidemment, Sam ne répondit rien d'autre qu'une suite de pleurs et de gazouillements émerveillés lorsque Dean commença à lui chantonner une chanson que sa mère lui chantait avant de s'endormir.

- Tu l'aimes bien ? Chantes après moi, d'accord Sammy ? Allez, tous les deux :

Baa, baa, black sheep,

Have you any wool?

Yes sir, yes sir,

Three bags full.

One for the master,

One for the dame,

And one for the little boy

Who lives down the lane.

Sam rit en offrant à son frère un magnifique sourire édenté.

Andrew soupira une nouvelle fois, avant de s'éventer avec sa main.

- Maman… il fait chaud, se plaignit-il.

- On est en décembre, Andy. Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu as chaud.

- Où tu vas ?

- T'acheter un beau cadeau pour Noël.

- Et tu prends un sac de voyage pour ça ?

- Ca alors… on t'a déjà dis que tu étais très observateur.

- Quelques fois, marmonna-t-il en croquant dans sa pomme.

- Le sac, c'est parce que tu vas avoir un magnifique cadeau d'anniversaire. Et pour le chercher… je dois aller loin.

- Loin ?

- Exactement.

- Et c'est quoi le cadeau ?

- Si je te le dis… ce n'est plus une surprise.

- C'n'est pas grave. Je veux savoir, maman.

Il lui fit un sourire étincelant auquel elle répondit :

- Désolé, Andrew. C'est Noël dans 2 semaines. Tu vas devoir attendre.

- Tu prends quand même beaucoup d'habits pour juste m'acheter un cadeau, maman.

- Je pars très loin, chéri.

- Et tu reviens quand.

- Pour Noël.

- Dans 2 semaines ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ta tante s'occupera bien de toi, et je serais là.

- Et papa ? Il va venir ?

Jodie arrêta brusquement ce qu'elle était en train de faire, à savoir plier un chemisier pour le poser dans sa valise.

- Non, Andy. Ton père ne viendra pas.

- Pourquoi ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

- Et il ne reviendra plus jamais ?

- Tu sais qu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais, Andy. Mais… s'il revient… ce ne sera pas avant longtemps, tu comprends ?

- Mais… je pourrais lui parler ? L'appeler ?

- Ton père travaille beaucoup…

En voyant la mine triste de son fils, elle culpabilisa aussitôt.

- Mais je suis sûre qu'il trouvera le temps de t'appeler, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Super. Bon… je crois que j'ai tout.

D'un geste rapide, elle ferma le sac qu'elle posa sur son épaule.

- Tu verras, 2 semaines ça passe vite. Je serais là avant même que j'ai eu le temps de te manquer.

- Promis ?

- Je tiens toujours mes promesses, promit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'approcher de la porte.

- Il a intérêt à être gros et cher, lança Andrew.

- Quoi ?

- Mon cadeau. Gros et cher.

- Il sera unique, tu verras.

- Genre… un dessin ?

- Tu verras bien, Andrew Smith. C'est une surprise.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la pièce.

En deux enjambées, Andy se retrouva sur le bord de la fenêtre, les mains sur le rebord, dans une tentative inutile de se retenir s'il glissait.

Sa mère sortit du ranch et marcha jusqu'à sa voiture. En moins d'une minute, la voiture avait déjà disparu.

Dean somnolait depuis quelques minutes lorsque son père fit irruption dans la chambre. Dehors, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et Sam dormait profondément… pour l'instant, tout du moins.

Ce fut le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre qui le réveilla. S'il avait eu le sommeil aussi profond que Sam, il n'aurait rien entendu.

- Papa ? marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

- Dean ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore réveillé ?

Dean s'extirpa de ses couvertures et s'approcha à tâtons de l'endroit où devait se trouver son père.

- Dean, retourne te coucher.

Dean tendit la main qui entra en contact avec la chemise de son père, qui était humide et collante.

- Dean, retourne te coucher, répéta John en le poussant légèrement.

Dean obéit et courut jusqu'à son lit près de la fenêtre. Le rayon de la lune filtrait à travers le rideau maladroitement tiré, et il pu voir une fraction de seconde son père s'asseoir en soupirant dans le canapé.

Dean reporta aussitôt son attention sur sa main, qu'il plaça dans tous les sens devant la lumière, jusqu'à arriver à la conclusion qu'elle était recouverte de sang.

- Papa ?

John pivota mécaniquement la tête vers son fils, et celui-ci fut frappé par l'air fatigué qu'il affichait.

- Dors, maintenant, Dean.

Jodie Smith arriva à Lawrence plus tôt qu'elle l'avait prévu le lendemain de son départ. Elle s'arrêta dans le motel le plus proche de son ancienne maison et passa les heures qui suivirent à essayer vainement de préparer ce qu'elle allait dire à son mari et de rassembler les papiers qu'elle s'était procurée.

Celui-ci l'avait appelé plusieurs jours plus tôt pour lui demander de rentrer avec Andy pour Noël, et elle avait senti la panique l'envahir. En y repensant calmement et en prenant du recul, sa décision était assez irréfléchie et hasardeuse, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque à présent.

Michael Smith avait l'habitude, après sa journée de travail, avant de rentrer chez lui, d'aller dans l'un des bars locaux pour boire une ou deux bières et flirter avec les filles. Il avait toujours cru que sa femme n'en savait rien, mais il se trompait.

Jodie entra dans le bar en regardant autour d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait de l'intérieur. Elle s'était contenté de passer devant lorsqu'elle se demandait pourquoi son mari n'était pas encore rentré à la maison.

Michael était assit au comptoir, une jolie blonde bavardant avec lui en souriant sensuellement.

- Excusez-moi, les interrompit Jodie, j'aimerais discuter avec mon mari.

Elle n'aurait su dire lequel des deux était le plus surpris, tant cela se voyait à leur visage. Elle remarqua alors que Mick avait enlevé son alliance.

- J'vais vous laisser…

Elle s'éloigna rapidement avant de chuchoter silencieusement à Michael :

- On se rappelle !

Jodie prit place sur le tabouret voisin et demanda une bière. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus bu, mais autan se donner du courage.

- Salut, Jodie.

- Salut.

- Je vois que tu es revenu à la raison finalement. Andrew est à la maison ?

- Andy est au Texas, chez sa tante, où il fêtera Noël avec sa famille… dont tu ne fais plus parti. Je demande le divorce, Michael. C'est fini.

Elle lui tendit une pochette cartonnée avec marqué dessus au marqueur : PAPIER DIVORCE.

- Tu n'as plus qu'à signer les papiers, et ne pas faire d'histoire, et tu pourras continuer à venir dans les bars à draguer des femmes plus jeunes que toi sans rompre une promesse que tu as faite devant une cinquantaine de personnes. Même si je pense que ça ne te gêne pas, n'est-ce pas ? Disons que tu ne risqueras plus d'être dérangé par ta femme quand tu choisis la prochaine avec qui tu comptes faire l'amour.

Jodie se releva et rassembla ses affaires.

- Jodie… tu vas pas partir quand même ? C'est moi qui ait tout l'argent… tu ne pourras rien faire si tu divorces.

- Voilà pourquoi Dieu a inventé la pension alimentaire.

- Très drôle.

- J'ai rendez-vous demain avec mon avocat. Je te conseille de te dépêcher d'en prendre un, parce que je vais me battre pour que tu ne revois plus Andy une seule fois de toute ma vie. Et toi non plus, d'ailleurs. Je tenais à te le dire en personne. Au revoir, Michael.

Elle sortit du bar rapidement, laissant sa bière pleine sur le comptoir avec un billet de 20 dollars. Un pourboire pour lui avoir fait réaliser que son mari le trompait.

Ce raisonnement aurait pus être amusant. Ca la fit sourire.

Dean ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés. Sam l'avait réveillé 3 fois cette nuit là, une fois parce qu'il avait faim, une fois parce qu'il devait être changé et une fois parce qu'il avait l'air d'adorer embêter son aîné.

Leur père s'était réveillé à chaque fois et avait grommelé quelques choses dans sa barbe sans bouger, et c'était rendormit à chaque fois.

A présent que le soleil était haut, Dean eut tout le loisir d'inspecter son père sous tous les angles. Il avait dû se changer car sa chemise était propre, et Dean n'avait pas osé regarder la blessure de peur de réveiller son père. Alors, il était resté assit sur son lit, Sam endormit sur ses genoux et lui bavant abondamment sur le jean, à attendre.

Dehors, le ciel était blanc, comme s'il n'y avait plus que des nuages et des flocons avaient commencé à tomber sans discontinue.

Le propriétaire du motel était sortit et, avec l'aide de son fils, avait commencé à accrocher les décorations de Noël.

Normalement, Dean aurait dû aider sa mère à décorer le sapin de Noël cette année. Elle lui avait même promis de le porter pour qu'il mette lui-même l'étoile sur la plus haute branche.

Dean avait toujours aimé Noël. C'était une fête agréable qu'il passait en famille et au cours de laquelle il avait toujours des cadeaux. De quoi faire le bonheur de chacun.

Sauf que cette année, Dean avait l'impression qu'il ne recevrait aucun cadeau. Le sapin aurait déjà dû être acheté et décoré, de grandes chaussettes devraient déjà être accrochés à une cheminée inexistante dans un salon qu'il n'avait plus.

Alors, même s'il savait que Noël allait avoir lieu dans 11 jours, il n'en attendait pas grand-chose.

_Pour ne pas être déçu, ne t'attend à rien. _

La personne qui lui avait soufflé ces paroles était vraiment merveilleuse.

Vraiment.

**Alors là, c'est le moment où je me met à genoux pour vous demander pardon, non ? J'avais dis il y a très longtemps que la suite devait arriver le week-end qui suivait, mais j'ai eu… un manque profond d'inspiration, on va dire, et je me suis demandé si je ne devais pas arrêter la fic… enfin bon. L'inspiration est revenue… pour le moment. **

**Comme je l'ai déjà dis plus haut, il vaut mieux ne pas croire les dates que je donne pour les prochaines publications de chapitres, mais bon, ça m'amuse… alors, j'essaierais de publier un chapitre avant de partir pour ma première semaine de vacances le 10 juillet… je crois que j'ai le temps, non ?**

**Bonne vacances, **

**Dethe**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Le 24 décembre était sans aucun doute l'une des journées les plus longues dans la vie des enfants, avec la rentrée des classes, l'anniversaire et le voyage en voiture pour aller passer les vacances à la classe. Pendant des heures et des heures, ils attendaient qu'enfin, la voiture s'arrête sur une plage merveilleuse, la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la journée, ou une pile de cadeaux.

Dean aimait Noël pour ça. Toute la journée, il attendait patiemment, observant sa mère préparer les cookies et la dinde. Il se plaçait en face du sapin pour être sûr de ne pas manquer l'arrivée du père Noël, et ce, dès 8 heures du matin.

Sa mère lui donnait des bonbons, en lui chuchotant de ne pas le répéter à son père, que c'était un petit secret, et il se taisait, les laissant fondrent sur sa langue.

Sauf que ce Noël-ci, il n'y aurait pas sa mère. Il n'y aurait pas non plus de dinde ou de chocolats joliment disposés sur la table.

Lorsque Andrew ouvrit les yeux, la première chose à laquelle il pensa fut : j'ai faim. Cela fut suivit de près par : c'est Noël. Puis : j'espère que j'aurais au moins 10 cadeaux ! Ensuite : est-ce que maman est là ? Et enfin : est-ce que papa va venir ?

Il sortit de son lit, coinçant ses longues jambes dans la couverture et chutant sur le sol silencieusement. Le souffle court, il rampa jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre et s'appuya sur la poignée pour se relever.

D'un pas hésitant, il sortit dans le couloir, silencieux. Etrange.

En quelques pas, il se retrouva en haut des escaliers, et une douce mélodie parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. C'était un chant de Noël. Evidemment.

Il sauta de marches en marches, joyeux, et rejoignit la cuisine. Sa tante Emy était là avec son fils cadet, Justin, d'un an plus jeune qu'Andrew.

- Andy ! Déjà debout ? Tu veux un cookie ?

Andy en prit un, et en prit une bouchée. Ils étaient encore chauds, et il sentit le chocolat fondre dans sa bouche.

- Ils sont délicieux ! s'écria-t-il.

- Vraiment ? Merci, Andy.

Andrew en prit encore 4 avant de se relever.

- Est-ce que maman est là ?

- Elle m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle serait là pour 15 heures, environ. Jacob m'a demandé de te dire qu'il t'attendait au vieux pont. Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous avez l'intention de faire là-bas, mais vous devrez être rentré pour 13 heures, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Andy se releva avec souplesse et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain où il se fit un brin de toilette. Ensuite, il sortit de la maison et courut jusqu'au vieux pont.

Les enfants l'appelaient comme ça à cause de son apparence rustique. Peu de gens l'empruntaient, car elle menait droit à la foret, et que pour rejoindre la ville, il suffisait de suivre la route principale.

Jacob l'attendait là, allongé sur la large rambarde en pierre, les yeux fermés, ses cheveux ondulés brillant au soleil, chantonnant une berceuse.

- Baa, baa, black sheep,

Have you any wool?

Yes sir, yes sir,

Three bags full.

One for the master,

One for the dame,

And one for the little boy

Who lives down the lane.

Il inspira profondément avec d'éclater de rire.

- T'es en retard, Andy.

- J'ai fais aussi vite que je pouvais.

- En route, petit mouton !

Avec souplesse, Jacob sauta de son perchoir, et, les mains dans les poches, avança vers la forêt.

La neige tombait, molle, et s'accrochait aux cheveux de Dean. Celui-ci sentit son frère bouger dans ses bras, comme s'il voulait partir en courant.

- Sammy, tu vas tomber si tu bouges trop, grogna Dean en serrant les dents.

Mais il n'arrêta pas pour autan, et Dean fut obligé de rentrer à l'intérieur. Son père était assit à la table au milieu de la pièce, en train d'écrire dans un journal.

Silencieusement, Dean retourna sur son lit, où il déposa Sam, et se pencha sur le sol pour attraper une boite en ferraille qu'il avait soigneusement caché. Il posa un doigt sur les lèvres en regardant Sam, et enleva précautionneusement le couvercle. A l'intérieur, il y avait une photo de sa mère, des biscuits, des soldats en plastique et sa petite voiture préférée.

Il avala un biscuit et tendit à son frère un soldat que Sam s'empressa de mettre dans sa bouche.

- Oh non… t'es dégoûtant Sammy ! chuchota-t-il en reprenant son bien, humide. C'est pas un gâteau ça, ça se mange pas, expliqua-t-il en le mettant devant les yeux écarquillés de son frère. On joue avec, regarde.

Il fit sauter son soldat de bosse en bosse sur sa couverture défaite, le faisant tournoyer dans les airs sous les rires du bébé.

- T'as vu ça Sammy ? Le soldat il vole. T'as vu ?

Il caressa rapidement les cheveux duveteux de son frère avant de le redresser contre l'oreiller.

- C'est qui ton frère préféré ? Hein ? C'est qui ?

Il posa son pouce sur sa poitrine en articulant silencieusement son prénom.

- C'est qui ? C'est Dean ! Pas vrai ? Hein Sammy ? Allez, dis-le. C'est Dean ! Allez ! Dean !

Sam se contenta de détourner le regard vers un point sur le plafond apparemment plus intéressant que les leçons de langages de son frère, découragé.

- Oh, allez Sammy… sois sympa pour une fois… Dean !

Après une dernière tentative vouée à l'échec, il se laissa retomber en arrière, manquant de quelques centimètres le parquet poussiéreux.

- Dean, je dois y aller, annonça son père en se levant de sa chaise et en regroupant ses affaires dos à son fils. Surtout, n'oublie pas, tu n'ouvres à personne, compris ?

- Oui.

- C'est bien. Ca risque de prendre du temps, d'accord ? N'ouvres à personne, surtout. Occupe-toi bien de Sam, compris ?

Pendant quelques secondes, Dean eu l'espoir que son père le serrerait dans ses bras ou quelque chose du genre pour lui dire au revoir, mais rien. Pas même un mot. Il était juste sortit en fermant à clé.

Dans un soupir, il se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de Sam.

- Alors, Sammy ? C'est qui ton frère préféré ?

Andy marchait déjà depuis une demie heure lorsque ses jambes commencèrent à fatiguer.

- Jake, tu m'emmènes où ?

- Tu vas voir, continue de marcher et arrête de te plaindre pendant… 10 minutes, et je te donnerais **peut-être** mes chocolats ce soir.

- J'en ai rien à faire des chocolats, Jacob ! J'en ai marre, j'ai mal aux jambes !

- On est presque arrivé, tais-toi un peu. C'est fou ce que tu peux être lourd ! On est Noël je te rappel !

Jacob accéléra le pas, s'engageant dans le sentier en pente, jusqu'à disparaître derrière les arbres serrés.

Avec un soupir, Andy le suivit, s'aidant des troncs pour monter, et manqua de tout redescendre sur les genoux plus d'une fois, avant de remarquer qu'il n'entendait plus son cousin parler. En relevant la tête, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas avancé assez vite et qu'il était seul.

- Jacob ? Jake ? Jake !

Il accéléra la cadence, jusqu'à se hisser tout en haut, arrivant sur un terrain plat et large.

- Jake !

Il crut entendre un bruit sur sa gauche, mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il n'y avait rien d'autre que des arbres épais.

- Jake ?

Hésitant, il s'approcha, et le même bruit, venant de derrière lui, le fit sursauter. Avec lenteur, il se retourna, mais il n'y avait rien.

Sentant la panique commencer lentement à monter en lui, il ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer, et commença à réciter sa comptine préférée.

- Baa, baa, black sheep,

Have you any wool?

Yes sir, yes sir,

Three bags full.

One for the master,

One for the dame,

And one for the little boy

Who lives down the lane.

Baa, baa, black sheep,

Have you any wool?

Il entendit un bruit sur sa gauche et il ouvrit un oeil, sa voix montant désagréablement dans les aigues.

- Yes sir, yes sir,

Three bags full.

One for the master,

One for the dame,

And one for the little boy

Who lives down the lane.

Il y eut un autre bruit sur sa droite, et avant qu'il ne puisse recommencer la comptine, un autre bruit se fit entendre.

- Jake !

Il se retourna brusquement et se mit à courir au hasard, droit devant lui, le cœur battant, les larmes aux yeux.

- Jake ! T'es où ? Jake !

Il s'arrêta, tournant frénétiquement la tête dans tous les sens.

- Jacob ? murmura-t-il. Où es-tu ?

- Andy ? Tu viens ?

La voix venait du sentier en pente à sa gauche. A toute vitesse, Andrew le grimpa, s'agrippant aux racines pour monter plus vite.

- Jacob ?

Enfin, il arriva en haut, au plat. Devant lui, il y avait un magnifique paysage de carte postal : la rivière qui zigzaguait entre les arbres, le soleil qui se reflétait sur l'eau, les vaches et les chevaux qui pataugeaient et les plantes aux couleurs douces.

- Joyeux Noël, Andrew, lança Jake depuis la barrière sur laquelle il s'était allongé, un brin d'herbe à la bouche.

Toute la journée, Dean avait attendu patiemment le retour de son père. Il l'imaginait arriver avec un sapin sous un bras, des cadeaux sous l'autre avec un merveilleux sourire et s'excusant pour son retard, et cette image le faisait rire doucement.

Il était plus de 18 heures et rien.

Peut-être qu'il arriverait après ? Plus tard, vers 18 heures 10 ?

Mais rien. Juste une porte immobile et silencieuse.

Dean avait alors préparé le dîner de Sam qu'il lui avait fait avaler calmement, ce qui lui occupa l'esprit pendant les 30 minutes de bataille, mais une fois que Sam rendit les armes et accepta de mauvaise grâce de manger sa bouillie malodorante, il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Alors, il allongea son frère dans son lit à barreau et le borda longuement pour passer le temps, avant de se préparer son propre dîner. Il s'installa à sa chaise et alluma la télévision qui rediffusait de **vieux** épisodes d'une **vieille** série encore en noir et blanc.

Il avala sans enthousiasme ses légumes qui lui semblèrent caoutchouteux, tout en posant son regard morne sur l'écran qui brillait.

Dean aimait Noël parce que c'était joyeux, animé et lumineux. Noël n'était pas pour lui passer une soirée seul avec son petit frère dans une chambre de motel dans le noir à regarder la télévision pour passer le temps et manger ce qui traînait dans le réfrigérateur.

Et Sam… c'était son premier Noël… il avait le droit à un Noël digne de ce nom.

Dean se leva de sa chaise, décidé, et attrapa une pile de feuilles, des feutres et une paire de ciseaux.

Les bougies sur la table n'arrêtaient pas de s'éteindre, et Emy fut obligé de les rallumer toutes les 5 minutes, sans se douter que ce n'était pas la brise venant des fenêtres ouvertes mais Jacob, Andrew et Justin.

- C'est vraiment bizarre, il n'y a pourtant pas de vent, soupira la tante d'Andy en refermant la fenêtre.

Jodie croisa le regard de son fils qui lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux et elle sourit en comprenant.

- Emy, je doute que ça vienne de l'extérieur.

- Ah bon ?

- Crois-moi, tu peux rouvrir cette fenêtre, ajouta-t-elle en riant avant d'aller chercher la dinde dans le four.

- Dis maman, on pourra aller dans le jardin après ?

- Evidemment. Mais d'abord, allez lavez vos mains, on passe à table. Allez, allez ! Plus vite !

Andrew se leva et courut jusqu'au lavabo, et tendit ses mains en même temps que Jake, et ils se poussèrent pendant quelques secondes en riant, tandis que Justin courait jusqu'au tuyau d'arrosage dans le jardin.

- Pousse-toi de là, Andy ! Allez, j'étais là avant !

- Alors là, tu te trompes mon vieux, c'est faux !

Ils s'éclaboussèrent encore un peu avant que, d'un un coup de coude bien placé, Jacob ne fasse basculer son cousin en arrière.

- Hahaha ! Je t'ai eu le mioche ! s'exclama Jacob avant de partir en riant.

- Tu vas voir ! s'écria Andrew en se relevant.

- Le repas est servit !

Dans toute cette agitation, Andrew avait complètement oublié qu'il attendait un appel de son père, et Jodie en fut soulagée. C'était mieux ainsi. Beaucoup mieux.

Dean admira son travail, fier de lui.

- Excellent, murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Il attrapa le scotch qu'il avait trouvé dans un tiroir entre une agrafeuse et un paquet de cigarette vide qui devait se trouver là depuis plusieurs mois et accrocha les guirlandes artisanales au-dessus du berceau de son frère avant de reculer de trois pas pour mieux voir son œuvre, et il sourit.

Il manquait peut-être quelques pattes aux cerfs, mais ça ne se voyait presque pas. C'était un artiste.

- Et maintenant, c'est le moment où vous ouvrez vos cadeaux, non les enfants ?

Andrew en avait 4. Un de sa mère, un de sa tante, un de sa grand-mère qui n'avait pas pu venir et un de son père.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que son père lui avait en réalité envoyé un billet d'avion pour qu'il puisse lui rendre visite, mais sa mère l'avait déchiré et remplacé par un autre cadeaux.

C'était le mieux à faire, avait-elle répété de nombreuses fois dans sa tête tandis que la culpabilité commençait à la ronger.

Ca n'avait rien du Noël dont Dean rêvait quelques mois plus tôt. Il n'y avait ni père, ni mère, ni cadeaux, ni dindes, ni sapins, ni guirlandes… à part celle en papier qu'il avait confectionné lui-même et dont il était particulièrement fier.

Mais à part ça…

Il avait veillé toute la nuit.

Il est en retard, avait-il répété dans sa tête, il est en retard. Il va arriver avec une dinde et des chocolats et il va chanter _vive le vent_ avec moi. Il est en retard, il doit acheter nos cadeaux à moi et Sammy. Il est juste en retard.

Mais à 23 heures, il n'y avait toujours rien. Il n'y avait rien à espérer. _Ca risque de prendre du temps, d'accord ? _Evidemment. Il aurait dû comprendre.

Les pleurs de Sam le tirèrent de son demi sommeil. Ses paupières étaient collantes et il se rendit compte qu'il avait dû pleurer. D'un geste rageur, il les essuya avec le bras avant de sauter du lit.

Son père faisait ce qu'il y avait de mieux. C'était son héro. Il ne devait pas lui en vouloir. Il était stupide d'avoir pleuré.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sammy ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Tu as faim ?

Il le prit dans ses bras et lui prépara un biberon que Sam refusa de toucher.

- C'était pas ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sam ? Tu veux jouer, c'est ça ? Tu veux mon soldat ? Arrête de pleurer, Sammy, s'il te plait… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Son père lui avait dit de bien s'occuper de Sam. Il fallait qu'il réussisse. Ca ne devait pas être bien compliqué de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

- Allez, Sammy… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'as pas faim… tu veux pas jouer… tu n'es pas sal… alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'aime pas la guirlande ? La jolie guirlande, elle te plait pas ?

Il approcha son frère de la guirlande qu'il effleura du bout de ses doigts potelés avant de poser sa tête dans le cou de son frère.

- T'aimes bien la guirlande ? Elle est chouette, pas vrai ?

Il revint jusqu'à son lit où il s'assit et entreprit de libérer son cou des petits bras de son frère.

- Moi aussi, j'aime bien la guirlande, Sammy. T'as du goût… comme ton grand frère préféré, pas vrai ? ajouta-t-il en souriant. C'est qui ton grand frère préféré ? C'est… c'est… c'e…

- Dean !

Dean resta sans voix. C'était son premier mot, et même si ce n'était pas exactement la bonne prononciation, c'était quand même reconnaissable.

- Oui ! Exactement. C'est Dean ! Dean ! C'est bien, allez, redis-le, Sammy ! C'est qui ? C'est qui ?

Ce n'était peut-être pas le cadeau auquel il s'attendait, mais il était super lui aussi. C'était même le meilleur cadeau qu'il avait eu jusque là.

- Alors ? Allez, Sammy ? C'est qui ? C'est qui ? C'est qui ton grand frère préféré ? C'est…

- Dean !

- Oui !

**C'est exceptionnel ! J'ai réussis à publier ce chapitre à la date donnée ! C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! **

**Ah, la bataille du lavabo pour savoir qui pourra se laver les mains en premier… j'en ai connu des dizaines, et des beaucoup plus violente !**

**Et j'adore cette comptine : baa baa black sheep. On va encore l'entendre, croyez-moi. **

**Et maintenant, l'élément principal du chapitre qui me rend la plus fière : le petit Sammy, qui a la classe des plus grands : dire son premier mot à 00 : 00H le soir de Noël, quelle classe ! **

**La prochaine épreuve va sans doute être : apprendre à marcher ! Mais là, il est encore trop jeune, alors on va dire que… le jour de son anniversaire, à l'heure, la minute, la seconde exacte de sa naissance, il va se mettre à gambader partout, sans se prendre ne serais-ce qu'un coin de table dans la tête ! Sammy is the best !**

**Dethe **


End file.
